Hey Batter, wanna take a swing?
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: The Batter decides to take a rest at Zacharie's shop for awhile. But Zacharie has other things in mind. Batterie, rated M for detailed sex, dirty talk, and cursing.


The Batter sighed heavily in relief as he walked towards the counter in which behind it a masked man stood.

Zacharie smiled behind his mask and leaned against the counter and gave a small wave to greet the Batter. "What do you need? I have a price cut on some of the bats I have in the back."

The Batter shook his head and propped himself up on the counter to take a seat. If there was a chair anywhere in the room he'd gladly sit in it, but the counter would have to do.

"I'm not here to buy anything; I'm here to take a break." the Batter murmured under his breath, already feeling sort of annoyed. There was just something about Zacharie that made him feel uneasy, annoyed is how he put it.

"Ah...alright I guess that's fine." Zacharie was a bit displeased that he wouldn't be earning any credits that day, but hey, at least he got to hang out with the Batter for more than just a few minutes.

Zacharie leaned down onto the counted until his torso was leaning against the wood; his hands supporting his chin. He turned his masked face towards the Batter whom was sitting next to him. Zacharie didn't expect too many words from the Batter, he was indeed a man of few words, but he didn't expect total silence.

"You wanna talk 'bout something?" Zacharie mentioned, a tad bit of annoyance in his voice. You can't just come visit someone and not say anything.

The Batter shrugged lightly, letting the bat he had in his hands clunk to the floor nonchalantly. "I wouldn't really know what to say; not much to talk about."

Zacharie crinkled his nose behind his mask. He thought about taking the mask off so the Batter could see his facial expressions but tossed that idea out.

The black haired man sighed heavily and took a seat next to the purifier. He nudged his shoulder enough to make it hurt a little.

"You know for a cutie you sure are boring" Zacharie spat the words out as he smiled.

The Batter looked alarmed, but not overly. He shook his head, trying to ignore Zacharie. That's what he always tried to do when the masked man said anything over the line. But he could feel Zacharie's gaze on him, and he knew he'd have to respond.

"Yeah I'd say the same if I could at least see your face. For all I know you're as ugly as they come." The Batter sarcastically retorted. It felt good to be a bit rude once in awhile.

Zacharie grimaced a bit at the response. He wasn't ugly. At least he didn't think so. No one else had ever seen his face so he never really had to worry about anyone saying anything about his appearance. Now he was curious about what the Batter would think about him.

Zacharie didn't say anything back yet, he was too busy thinking. And with the lack of response the Batter had thought that maybe he'd gone too far with his words and had hurt the other man's feelings.

But before the capped man had time to say his apologies, Zacharie quickly turned his face towards him.

"I'll tell you what friend, I'll show you my face on one condition." A sly smirk was hidden behind his mask.

The Batter narrowed his eyes. There was mischief in the Merchant's voice. "What would that be?" His tone was careful.

Zacharie hopped off the counter to stand in front of the Batter. He leaned into the man's ear and cupped the side of it with his hand as if he were about to tell a secret.

"You gotta give me a kiss."

The words were as sharp as the Batter's eyes as they stared daggers into Zacharie.

The sweater wearing man backed up from the Batter's ear so he could see his face and wait for a response. Zacharie chuckled lightly as he could see that he had irked the other man quite a bit.

"Ah come on I was just joshin' ya." Zacharie nudged the Batter in the side jokingly.

The Batter didn't know which was more annoying, the fact that Zacharie would joke about something like that or the fact that he had just said the word "joshin"

"Unless of course…" the merchant's voice dropped a bit "you really want to give me a kiss."

The Batter made a face of both discomfort and worry. He was worried about the fact that he actually _did_ want to. But he didn't dare respond because he didn't want to say anything stupid, like the truth.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Zacharie presses his words into the batter, more violent than any ghost's attack towards him.

"Stop it."

"I see the way you look at me."

"Knock it off." the words came with a slight growl of anger.

Being who he was, Zacharie wasn't threatened by the angry response. It was hard to scare the merchant off and even though the batter could go out and slaughter all those ghosts, he still wasn't threatened by him.

The Batter could feel the merchant's hands placing themselves on his thighs. He was starting to regret going to Zacharie's shop to relax.

"Come on Batter, what are you afraid of? Don't tell me a strong man like you is scared of a little kiss?" Zacharie was playing with his head, the Batter knew that. But that didn't stop the words from getting to him.

"What the hell's your problem Zacharie?" The Batter made words sound as harsh as he possibly could.

Zacharie laughed behind his mask. "Heheh, I don't have a problem. But you sure do."

The Batter wasn't exactly sure what Zacharie meant until it became evident to him that his blood had began to rush south ever since the Merchant had placed his hand's on his thighs.

"Sure looks to me like you want that kiss. And possibly something more." Zacharie was pleased to see a light blush come across the Batter's pale skin. He didn't know if he was a sadist or not but seeing the Batter embarrassed riled him up.

"You're sick. Stop touching me." The Batter swatted Zacharie's hands away from his body before he could put them anywhere too inappropriate.

"I know you want me the way that I want you. I don't care if it's sick or not. I always get what I want." Zacharie's eyes were menacing behind his mask but the Batter could feel the gaze despite it being concealed.

The Batter averted his eyes to the floor. He needed to think. Fight or flight? Stay and fuck Zacharie and get something he actually wanted and suffer from slight embarrassment, or run away and stay sexually frustrated? He knew that the first option sounded better but he didn't want to hurt his pride. The Batter's pride was important to him.

Zacharie could practically see the wheels turning in the other man's head. But the Batter was taking too long to answer and this merchant wasn't one for patience. He'd have to make a move before the Batter decided to leave.

Zacharie placed his hands back onto the Batter's thighs, practically on his groin. "So Batter…what do you want me to do to you?"

The Batter turned his head to look at the man touching him. "Excuse me?" His words were a bit startled.

"You heard me." Zacharie hummed. "What do you want me to do to you. I could suck you off, let you fuck my mouth, let you be the boss."

The Batter was hating this just as much as he was enjoying it. He'd never been spoken to in such a raunchy way and he was scared that he was enjoying it. He tried his best not to let his erection become too evident.

"Or would you rather I bend over and just let you have at it? Imagine that, I'd be hot and tight around your throbbing cock. I bet you'd feel really good inside of me…" Zacharie was trying to stifle a chuckle as he spoke.

"I've…" The Batter began to speak before biting down on his lip to quiet himself. But it was too late, Zacharie wanted to know what he was gonna say.

"You've what? C'mon tell me." The merchant purred.

The Batter felt a bit of anger sneak it's way into him, anger _and_ arousal.

Zacharie began chuckling softly because he was so incredibly amused by the Batter. How he could be both horny and giggly at the same time he'd never know.

The Batter growled again before grabbing the neck of Zacharie's sweater and pulling him towards his face. He yanked Zacharie's mask up just enough to show his mouth and a bit of his nose. The Batter kissed him roughly, it was more teeth than lips.

"I've had it with your dirty fucking mind..." The Batter hissed the words as he wiped a bit of saliva off the corner of his mouth.

Zacharie was a bit surprised as he panted from the sudden kiss. But he smiled anyway, reaching his hand to pull off the Batter's hat to expose pale blonde hair. Zacharie threw it to the side and proceeded to sit on the Batter's lap and roughly unbuttoned the other man's pants.

Zacharie slid his hand into the fabric and began rubbing the Batter's erection through the fabric of his underwear.

He smirked and leaned close to the Batter's face, breathing hot breath onto his skin.

"Hey Batter, you wanna take a swing~?"

And with that, the Batter slammed Zacharie down onto the counter, the merchant's head hitting a bit too hard. But he didn't mind, his focus on the fact that the Batter was on top of him and hard.

The purifier began trying to pull down the neck of the turtle-neck sweater but it just wouldn't stay put, which annoyed him.

Zacharie growled. "Just take the fucking thing off of me."

The Batter pulled at the hem of the sweater and pulled it off of Zacharie's torso. The blacked haired man's mask shifted upwards a bit more but he didn't mind.

As soon as he saw the skin of Zacharie's neck he attacked it with his mouth, not biting per se, but sucking roughly until he left marks.

"Oh god…" Zacharie spoke out loud, moving his hand up to grab a fistful of his own hair.

Zacharie lifted his knee up so he could rub the Batter's growing erection with his knee. This made the Batter hiss as he felt a twinge of pleasure run through him.

The Batter took a moment to unbutton Zacharie's black trousers and pull them off along with his underwear. Zacharie wasn't appreciating being the only one naked, so he leaned up and roughly yanked down the Batter's pants.

"Take off your shirt before I do it for you." Zacharie demanded as he started kissing the other man's navel.

"Tch, you're kind of bossy." The Batter mumbled under his breath as he proceeded to take off both his striped shirt and black undershirt.

Zacharie ignored the complaint and took the Batter's erection into his hand and roughly pumped it. The purifier groaned lowly, not really expecting Zacharie to give him a hand job.

"I had to do something, we really aren't getting anywhere." Zacharie grimaced as he looked up at the Batter, still sliding his hand up and down his shaft.

The Batter pushed Zacharie back so he was lying down again. Zacharie smirked at the roughness. He expected the Batter to be a bit rough with him.

"I really hate you." The Batter hissed before kissing the other man again, only this time with tongue and a tinge of passion.

Zacharie pulled away for air, feeling his mask getting in the way of his and the Batter's actions. He tore it away, letting it drop to the floor.

"No you don't, I'm just a mess you don't wanna clean up." Zacharie mused, his eyes piercing through the man on top of him.

The Batter faltered for a moment, studying the face below him. Zacharie was indeed _not_ ugly. Definitely not.

Zacharie was getting impatient and decided to pull the Batter's hips down towards his own and began grinding. The Batter moaned lowly and shut his eyes as he supported himself on his elbows.

"Stop staring a fuck me already, I'm not a man of patience." Zacharie spat as he took the Batter's face in his hands to give him a sloppy kiss, still grinding their dick's against each other.

Zacharie was a bit too distracted to notice one of the Batter's hand descending their way to Zacharie's behind. Once he felt a finger harshly pressed into him he cursed loudly into the other man's mouth before pulling away.

"You idiot, you can't just shove your fingers in me like that." The Merchant complained as he glared at the Batter.

Zacharie spit onto his own fingers and moved his hand to press one in and then the one other. The Batter watched Zacharie finger himself with a lusty gaze.

Zacharie bit his lip, not really out of pain but really just because the whole situation was getting to him. He was growing hotter by the second and couldn't really handle it too well.

Once he pulled his fingers out the black haired man looked to the Batter erotically, practically begging him to touch him. The Batter pulled Zacharie's lower half up a bit so he could get better access. The touch of the Batter's hands on his hips felt like fire to his already hot skin.

Zacharie ran his hand through his messy black hair, finding it weird not to feel his mask on his face. He smirked through lust filled pants. "Fuck me like you mean it, ravish my body like it's the last god damn thing you'll ever touch."

The Batter felt his erection twinge and pressed it to Zacharie's entrance. The teasing feeling of the head of the other man's dick against his ass made him want to push the Batter down and ride him, but he decided to stay put and let the Batter do things on his own.

As the Batter began to push his erection into him, Zacharie couldn't help but groan. It hurt, yes. But it also felt good. It felt good in that way of knowing what you're doing is raunchy and taboo. The merchant looked down between his legs to see the Batter pushing himself inside, it only made him feel hotter.

Once Zacharie felt the Batter push inside all the way and his hips hit against his own, he felt a twinge run through his spine, making him shiver. Zacharie smirked at the sensation of being filled. It felt good.

The Batter moaned at the feeling of Zacharie around him, it was hot and tight. He couldn't help but start moving inside of him immediately. Neither of them really noticed that the Batter's grip on Zacharie's hips had started to leave bruises.

Zacharie moaned loudly and scratched at the counter beneath him, trying to find some sort of anchor for his hands. He pulled the Batter down for a heated kiss, biting onto his lip and pulling it out a bit before kissing his lips roughly. The Batter groaned into the rude kiss, savoring the feeling of Zacharie around his throbbing erection.

Zacharie's senses were on fire, he could feel every inch of the Batter inside of him, going in and out over and over and over.

The Batter started moving his hips more roughly, working Zacharie's body until he moaned out like a 20 dollar whore.

The Batter couldn't help but get a bit of an ego about all of this. Zacharie was moaning and cursing in pleasure all thanks to the purifier.

"You like this?" The Batter leaned down to whisper into Zacharie's ear before licking it and blowing on the damp spot.

Zacharie clawed at the Batter's back, moving his hips to meet with the ones fucking him roughly.

"F**-**_**uck**_! good, so fucking good…" Zacharie mewled breathily through a moan.

The Batter smirked cockily before kissing the corner of Zacharie's mouth and then his neck, leaving more marks.

Zacharie used the back of his feet to try and push the Batter's hips into him harder, trying to get more the other man inside of him.

The Batter got the jist and began fucking Zacharie with a bit more force, making Zacharie smile and begin laughing to himself. He was on a pleasure high.

"g-god my insides…fuck I think I'm going to cum." Zacharie shut his eyes and grabbed the Batter's shoulders, digging his nails into pale skin.

The Batter couldn't really say anything in return to that, because he too was pretty close to edge. He just continued snapping his hips back and forth. feeling Zacharie tighten up around him was the last straw though.

Before the Batter came he rammed into Zacharie's heat one more time, keeping himself inside whilst grabbing Zacharie's hips and holding them roughly against his own. The Batter moaned rather loudly as he felt his climax rush onto him.

The Merchant was dazed for a few seconds before could register that the Batter was about to cum. It didn't bother him that he was going to do it inside though. Zacharie propped himself up on his elbows to see the Batter inside of him. He then felt a warm substance, hissing at the feeling. It felt good though, but it wasn't enough to make him finish. Zacharie grabbed the Batter's hand and wrapped it around his erection, demanding that he get him off.

The Batter complied, still in the after glow of an orgasm. He remained inside of Zacharie as he pumped his hand up and down his dick. It didn't take much until Zacharie threw his head back, hitting it hard against the counter as he moaned harshly through his orgasm.

After what seemed like hours (but was really just a few minutes), Zacharie opened his eyes and felt the Batter pull out of him and the semen drip out.

The Batter reached down to the floor to retrieve his hat and Zacharie's mask. He placed his hat over his pale blonde hair before handing the mask to Zacharie.

The Merchant smiled, tying the mask behind his head to conceal his face.

The Batter just kind of sat there staring, waiting for Zacharie to say something. "Well?"

Zacharie smirked behind his mask, pulling it up to show his lips again so he could kiss the Batter on the lips once again. He pulled away, still smirking.

"Homerun."


End file.
